Secretive Love
by TrinityLoves
Summary: Deidara has an unyeilding love for Sasori, but what will happen when Itachi decides to make Dei his? Will Sasori even fight for Dei's love?
1. Obsession

_**All Text in ' ' are characters thoughts.**_

_**And no of course I don't own naruto or any of its properties; if I did then Akatsuki would be every Yaoi Fan girls DREAM!!**_

_**There is male love, so if u don't like don't read :)**_

Deidaras P.O.V.

I wouldn't say I stalk him, I wouldn't say I'm crazy...I would say maybe I'm a little unwell. I know I shouldn't feel this way, especially for _**him**_. My partner, the one I kill with...the one I'd die for. He barely even acknowledges me, but I can't help but _**want **_him.

This yearning is inhuman; it has a hold on my heart. Every time he looks at me I feel this strange tug, as if he had surgically attached strings from my stomach to my heart. The scary thing is he controls these strings. It's funny...in some ways I'm his puppet, to do with as he pleases.

I'd accept _**anything **_from him...even his spit. If he were to lose the little respect he holds for me now and begin to hate me, I'd hate myself more than he ever could...

Today's my day to cook, I suppose I don't mind. It gets my mind off several things...but never my beloved, sasori-danna. I melt into my own little world, where my Danna loves me and yearns for me as much as I do for him.

Regular P.O.V.

As Deidara started serving up his creation, Akatsuki members started to accumulate. Deidara made sure to give everyone the EXACT same amount, because he sure as hell didn't want to hear Tobi's whining. Ugh, he could hear it now "b-but Dei-chan hes got more noodles than I do!". 'I swear I could KILL him sometimes!'

Itachi and Sasori took their regular seats at either side of the rectangular table. Kakuzu and Hidan sat next to each other to Itachi's left. Tobi and Deidara to Itachi's right (Sasori's left).

"What the fuck is this, Dei?!" began Kakuzus endless string of profanities. "It's spaghetti, what else, un?". "What's this green shit?"

Deidara sighed and put down his fork to rub his temples..."Seasoning Kakuzu...seasoning, un". Kakuzu grunted and continued eating.

One complaint down five left to go."Deeeei!!", here we go.

"What Tobi, un?", 'keep control Dei'. "The noodles are hard!"

At this comment Deidara lost it. "You're lucky I even cook for you! Your always whining, ooooh he has more noodles than me, or some other BS! Now...oooh now my fucking noodles are hard! Well you know what, un? You can shove my noodles up your ass, un!" With that Deidara stomped off to his room, leaving a flabbergasted Tobi.

"But...but Tobi is a good boy...", with that Toby left to his own room.

Leaving Itachi , Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan in an awkward situation. Luckily this was Akatsuki and not an episode of , so everyone just went their own way after throwing away their disposable plates.

Sasori to his room to work on his and Hidan were ordered to report to Leader after dinner, and so they did.

As for Itachi...

Two simple knocks were delivered to Deidara's door. "Go away, Tobi...un!" Itachi chuckled at Deidara's misconception, "Deidara if you're going to turn me away, at least call me by _**my**_ name". Even though he didn't mention his name, who could mistake the velvet feel of Itachi's words? 'Itachi at my door? Speaking more than one syllable? I must be delusional...'

"You know Dei-kun, it's not wise to keep me waiting" Only a fool would ignore Itachi's advice. Because the only time Itachi gave advice, was when he was getting aggravated. And Deidara was no fool, so Deidara opened his door to Itachi clad only in sweat pants.

Deidara loved Sasori, but only a straight man could look away from Itachi's body...and even then it probably was damn near impossible.

The lean muscle that was his arms and abdomen, then those V shaped lines leading down to his... Deidara had to rip his eyes away and place them on Itachi's face...Itachi's smirking face.

"Mmm...like what you see?"

_**Writers LOVE Reviewers!! Constructive criticism welcomed :)**_ _(Groveling at my feet is too)_

_**I need the encouragement. T-T**_


	2. The Temptation

"I...I...um", Deidara helplessly tried to gulp down the big knot in his throat. This only made Itachi's smirk grow wider, "you what?"

"I gotta go...un", Deidara tried to make his escape quick by side-stepping Itachi. Itachi grabbed Deidara's arm and pulled him back, "I asked you a question". "And I chose to not answer, un!", came a frustrated Deidara's reply.

This made an amused Itachi into a pissed one. Itachi tightened his hold on Deidara's arm, "what was that?" "You heard me, un...", Deidara could feel his arm beginning to throb. With that...Itachi threw Deidara into the nearest wall.

"Dei-Chan I suggest you answer my fucking question", Itachi whispered these words slow and mockingly into Deidara's ear. Deidara couldn't help but blush at feeling Itachi's breathe in his ear, neither could he stop the shivers that ran up and down his spine. Deidara tried not to stutter but..."Psh y-you can k-kill m-m-me, but w-what good would that v-victory be if you h-have no answer". Deidara knew this would crawl into Itachi's brain at night and make him wonder what the answer to his question was, so Deidara knew he was safe.

Itachi chuckled, "There are worse things than death Deidara you know that, so either your very brave or very foolish". Deidara gasped and struggled against Itachi's Iron hold against neck, "You wouldn't!" Itachi laughed and said mockingly "Really? Since when do you know me so well?"

Deidara started to kick at him, which only resulted in getting his legs pinned against the wall. "Please..." Deidara pled.

_**So he thinks I'd actually rape him? What pleasure would I get out of that? I'm going to make him want me so bad it hurts, he's already interested. Why else would he find it so hard to speak and that little bush on his face...not to mention those delicious shiver I feel reverberating through him...**_

Deidara whimpered as Itachi's grip on his throat became tighter. Not enough for him to not be able to breathe but just enough to make Deidara worry if he'd get out of this alive. Itachi looked into Deidara's eyes and lowered his head a few centimeters to his Dei's lips. He deliberately breathed onto his lips as he whispered "goodnight", and left.

Deidara stayed plastered to the wall for a good twenty minutes before he could get his body to function again. He closed the door to his room and crawled into his bed.

Omg I am so sorry I took so long and I know its short but...I promise next chappie will be so long your eyes will bleed.

Well maybe not bleed but be extremely dry you'll need some eye drops XD I need your opinion, should Dei fall in love or in lust with Itachi? Should Itachi force Deidara to ...please him? Want Sasori in next chappie?

Please review it makes me update faster and my chappies longer!!

I love you guys for reviewing! You know who you are.


	3. Authors Note: Onward & Forward!

_**Okay! So for a long time I got busy and then disillusioned with this story but now I'm going to put my responsible writer pants on and continue with this story. I owe it to the people who took their time and read/reviewed my story, I owe it to the people who favorited me, and I owe it to myself not to leave things undone. So throughout today I will be editing some unchecked grammar/spelling errors, updating some of the vocabulary, and working on the story. **_

**Oh! **

**This reminds me… If anyone would like a writing partner for their story I'd love to help. I'm best at dark painful stories or any kind of romance. : 3**


End file.
